Something More
by macmoosie
Summary: Sequel to Spellbound; Justin and his boyfriend Casey are living their lives to the fullest, enjoying every minute of being together. But when something happens to them, can they still become the something more they always wanted, or will they fall apart?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. I do own the original characters featured in this story and they are not to be mentioned or used elsewhere without my permission.

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to 'Spellbound', my recently completed Wizards of Waverly Place story. Thank you to all who reviewed my story and stood with me throughout the story. I very much appreciate your dedication and support, and I know how much a few of you were looking forward to this, so here it is, the sequel to Spellbound - Something More.

* * *

1/

The sun shone through the blinds of Justin Russo's bedroom that early morning in December. The snow on the ground was blanketed by another sheet of show that was gently falling from the sky. The date was December 20th, the day after Christmas vacation began. Justin's eyes gently opened, the beautiful gray irises sparkling in the morning sun. In response to the bright light, his eyelids quickly slammed shut and he turned his head away, opening his eyes again. He climbed out of bed and looked out the window. He smiled at the snow and turned to face the bed. Noticing his boyfriend was still sleeping, he went over and climbed on top of him.

"Casey, wake up", he said gently. No response, however. He bounced up and down and called his name again. "Casey, come on, wake up!"

The other boy's eyes opened and he smiled at Justin. "Well, look who's wide awake today."

Justin laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you were so happy to get out of school and you said you'd sleep half the day away given the chance."

The older boy shrugged his shoulders and climbed off his boyfriend. Casey got out of bed too and stood in front of Justin. Leaning in, he planted a quick kiss on his lips and smiled. "Good morning, babe."

"Good morning", he smiled.

Casey went to the bathroom and pulled his toothbrush out of the holder and brushed his teeth. He called after Justin who was still in his bedroom, making the bed. "Hey, ishit shnowin outshide?"

"What?", Justin laughed.

Casey spit into the sink and cleared his throat. "I said, is it snowing outside?"

"It sure is. Why, do you want to go outside or something?"

"Not really", he replied, grabbing the mouthwash. He swished and spit into the sink before going back to the bedroom. "What are we going to do today?"

Justin just finished making the bed when Casey walked in. Sitting on it, he leaned back and smiled. "I don't know about we, but me is staying in the house and relaxing all day."

Casey shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door. "That's fine. I'll just go have a snowball fight with Alex instead of you."

Justin opened his mouth as Casey grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. "Wait," Justin called after him. "I love snowball fights! Baby? Awh come on!"

--

Casey dressed in black skinny jeans, his pants tucked into black and white Shift combat boots - weirdly enough, they looked like snow boots. He wore a white wife beater underneath a black and blue flannel shirt, and a black and blue and white hoodie over it. Around his neck was the black and blue patterned scarf that Justin bought him. He went out the front doors of the Waverly Sub Station and silently watched as Alex built a snowman on the side of the doors.

Justin came out wearing dark blue jeans over black snow boots, a long sleeved red shirt underneath a black and white hoodie. He wore black gloves and pulled his hood over his head as he stood beside Casey outside. The snow came to a slow descent, only a few snowflakes falling at a time.

Casey looked over as Justin built a snowman on the other side of the doors. He smiled and made a snowball before throwing it at Alex's back. She jumped and turned around, glaring at Casey who pointed at Justin. Alex grabbed some snow and whipped it at Justin's head, who fell forward over the snowman in progress. "Hey!", he yelled.

He grabbed more snow and threw it at Alex, who returned fire. Casey leaned against the door and watched, laughing. "Don't just stand there," Justin laughed, "Hit her!"

The brunette shook his head. "No way, Justin, this is purely a sibling battle."

When the firefight died down, Alex went inside to gather items for her snowman's body parts. Casey was finishing the body for her and didn't notice he was about to be tackled. Justin made sure he was away from Alex's snowman before running and tackling Casey into a pile of snow. The younger boy shook his head and looked up to see Justin on top of him, smiling.

"You ass!", Casey laughed, messing up Justin's hair. Justin got up and helped him up. "I'm gonna go inside. Are you gonna stay out here?"

Justin looked around. "No, I guess I'll come in too."

--

Justin undressed to his boxers and threw his clothes in the dryer along with Casey's. The two climbed back into bed and watched television, Justin's arm around his boyfriend's waist. He lowered his hand down to the younger boy's sensitive area and smiled when he breathed out, a shudder of pleasure coursed through his body.

The older boy knew what Casey wanted, but denied him this wish purely for the sick, sexual thought that he'll want him more later. Justin ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair with his free hand, twirling the locks in his fingers. "You know, I think I'm gonna dye my hair."

Justin raised his eyebrows. "Why? What color?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of maybe blonde or just keeping it my natural hair color and putting in highlights or something."

"Is your hair color brown or black?"

"It's dark brown, but it looks black. I normally just say black when people ask."

Justin nodded. After a few silent moments passed, Casey laughed. "How about pink?"

The older boy laughed and whispered something in his boyfriend's ear, making him turn around and playfully punch him in the arm, turning their relaxation into a wrestling match.

--

As the clock struck 9am, the Waverly Sub Station opened for business. Alex manned the cash register and leaned against the counter, texting on her cell phone while her parents prepared the food ingredients. Max swept the floor and cleaned the tables for the opening. About half an hour later, customers started coming in. Slowly at first, but as the lunch hour neared, they got a rush of people ordering sandwiches.

"Where's Justin?", Jerry asked his daughter.

"He's upstairs with Casey," she replied, "They're doing whatever they normally do."

He groaned. He wanted to call Justin down to help them out but he knew how upset he got when he had to work when Casey was over. Jerry sighed and shook his head, forgetting about bothering his oldest son. Alex rolled her eyes. "I'll go get him, Dad."

Running up the stairs to their apartment, she headed for Justin's bedroom. Leaning against the door, she listened in and heard discreet voices and several sounds of pleasure escaping the room. Shaking her head, she opened the door and stuck her head in, looking away from the bed. "Justin, Dad wants you downstairs right now. The lunch rush is even more hectic than usual and we need your help."

He sighed and pulled himself together before turning to face Alex. "I'll be down in a little bit."

She turned and left the room shaking the images from her head. Justin apologized to Casey who just smiled and said it was fine. Justin got dressed and kissed the younger boy. "I'll be back before you know it. If you want, you can come down with me."

"Nah, I'm just going to see if I can catch some sleep."

Justin smiled and headed for the door. Before leaving, he turned around and looked at Casey one more time. "I love you, Casey."

He smiled, "I love you too."

With that, Justin closed the door and headed down to hell, otherwise known as the Waverly Sub Station Lunch Rush.

* * *

Chapter One is complete! So, how was it? As always, let me know by leaving a review! Expect Chapter Two very soon. This chapter was finshed a little later than I had hoped for, but I had some Biology homework to do, and a genetics study sheet to complete which was no problem. I'm just glad I got this story up today.


End file.
